


Glass Stranger

by Iamthemilkiestman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Loneliness, Platonically Married Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude is Sam Nook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthemilkiestman/pseuds/Iamthemilkiestman
Summary: It felt like no one was left in Tommy's circle after the events of that day
Kudos: 23





	Glass Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> The events are not in order, I put them all in one day for storysake ! This is the first story i've decided to post, I don't get tags at all, idk how anyone will find this. I need sleep, Enjoy !!

Tommy walked the old creaky wooden road he had walked time and time again with so many different people by his side. He had finally gotten out of that hell called a prison and everything had changed. Now he was walking that oak road alone thinking about everyone's reaction to him being alive. All the negative reactions caused tears to well up in his tired eyes. Tubbo's reaction hurt the worst. His best friend on the server, the one he'd spend his last life on to save. They had gone through so much together and had planned such a bright future after winning the war against Dream. 

Now all of that had been erased suddenly when Tubbo looked at him differently. Like he was a glass stranger. The thought shattered him. 

"I'm still me, what the fuck" Tommy mummbled angrily though it was sorrow more than anything. Tubbo had offered to show him the new mansion so they could catch up. Tommt was so excited and for a minute it felt like old times, like when they listened to the disks together. But Tommy wasn't apart of the mansion and was no longer a part of Tubbo. 

His mind replayed the events of that day 

"OHHO This is so cool!! Our mansion is gonna be huge" Tommy yelled with excitement, trying to feel normal and alive again. He babbled on happily, taking account of Tubbo's expression. It was written with guilt as he tried to reply to his babbles. 

"Well actually... it's mine..." Tubbo hesitated trying to place his words carefully as if it were a chess board. He laughed nervously trying not to be harsh. Tommy ignored how he initially said it trying to stay positive. 

"Oh can we split it 50/50 then?" He replied with a small flickering hope. He smiled his brightest smile at who he thought was still his best friend. 

"No Tommy, I'm sorry... this is Mine and Ranboo's mansion" He paused to allow thinking room for Tommy before continuing. "I can only give you 10%" 

"Oh" the flicker of hope was micro, dimming quickly. "Are you two best friends?" He questioned Tubbo getting straight to the point as he always did. Just then Ranboo teleported in right next to Tubbo. They gave each other a look, a signal understanding what had to be done. Tubbo put an arm around Ranboo. 

"We're actually married.." Tubbo admitted. Any hope was gone, an empty hole was left. 

Tommy had to physically pull himself back to the lonely present. The tears were hot streaming down his face. How could he forget about hin so quickly after everything they had been through. He was nothing but a memory alive, the same as he would have been if he were dead. And to think he missed Tubbo so much in prison, and tried to draw what they'd do together once he got out before he had died. It pained him so much to lose his best friend he still cared so much about, all he could do was cry. Just then it began to rain, he assumed the server was empty filling the open air with loud sobs that overpowered the sound of the rain. Mobs left him alone as he took cover under a dimly lit billboard advertising anti-egg propaganda. 

One mob came up to him from the shadows. He crouched down placing a gentle hand on Tommy's back. Tommy flinched not being used to kind touch, and looked up to see SamNook looking at him with concern holding a leaf umbrella over them. SamNook spoke animalese asking if he was alright. 

"SamNook!!" He practically leaped into SamNook's arms embracing him tightly. SamNook patted and rubbed his back as Tommy tried to explain what happened through broken sobs. SamNook tried his best to understand him and make him feel heard but didn't pickup that Tommy had died. He replied to the best of his ability explaining that no one had forgotten him and that they loved him very much. SamNook let Tommy know he'd always be there for him for anything. 

Tommy just cried harder, basking in the tenderness he was being shown. SamNook picked Tommy up and carried him to his hotel. SamNook packed him up the stairs, Tommy beginning to calm down a bit more. He opened the door to the biggest suite the hotel had on the top floor. SamNook gently layed Tommy into the plush bed. He melted into the fresh soft fabrics he hadn't felt for the first time in what felt like an eternity. 

"Thank you... so much SamNook... I love you" Tommy said quietly beginning to fall asleep from the mental exhaustion. SamNook smiled tucking him in, he turned the lights off and quietly locked the door. He stood outside for a second trying to piece together what Tommy said earlier when he noticed the sign above the door. It read: Jack Manifold's Suite #224. SamNook scoweled knocking the sign down to reset if. He pulled a pen from his shirt pocket and wrote, Tommyinnit's Suite #224 and placed it back up smiling. SamNook stood with his arms crossed to gaurd Tommy's room and make sure he was alright, but as the rain fell harder he fell asleep just as hard.


End file.
